1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting data units in wireless LAN systems and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the development of information and communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been developed. Among them, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a technology that enables a portable terminal such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP) to access an Internet in a wireless scheme at a house, a business, or a specific service providing zone.
Unlike an existing wireless LAND system for supporting High Throughput (HT) and High Throughput (VHT) using 20/40/80/160/80+80 MHz bandwidth of 2 GHz and/or 5 GHz band, a wireless LAN system capable of being operated at a band less than 1 GHz is suggested. If the wireless LAN system is operated at a band less than 1 GHz, service coverage by an access point AP may be expanded as compared with an existing LAN system. Accordingly, one AP manages more STAs.
Meanwhile, according to variation in a frequency band and a bandwidth of a used wireless channel, and rapid increase of service coverage due to this, various implementation examples with respect to a format of a new data unit usable in a next generation wireless LAN system and a transmitting method according thereto have been provided. According to the varied wireless environment and introduction of a varied format of the data unit, there is a need to suggest a method of transmitting data units capable of reducing performance degradation of a wireless LAN system and providing more efficient data processing performance.